Rain Drops
by oneforfall
Summary: "I feel as though my world is found in these lovely eyes of yours. You've become my world, my love, my life and my eternity." One shot. SebaCiel.


Title: Rain Drops

Author: 14FragmentsOfLight

Pairing: SebastianxCiel

Warnings: BL (Boys'Love), slight lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! *sniff* Sad isn't it?

_AN: Constructive criticisms are ok, but lessen the venom please. This was inspired by the picture 408706 in . I just thought out the situation in another way. And changed some stuff. The settings of this fiction take place in more modern times. I will let you decide if I took the story from the canon (an epilogue of zero proportions) or I had another thing in mind._

xxXXxx

**Rain Drops**

**(by 14FragmentsOfLight)**

"Another rainy day," he said with a sigh afterwards. "It's really such a hassle to get this all done with this kind of weather." He brushed away the inky strands that brushed over his face. He set the finished dish down onto the table. He took a step back to take in his work.

"Everything is finally in place." He smirked at his work. Everything had to be perfect for this evening. This is going to be a special night for the both of them. He treaded his way to the living room and sat down on the couch with a relieved sigh.

"At last, I'm done. I thought I'd never finish." He glanced at the wall clock in the apartment's living room. "It's 5 'o clock already." He yawned and stretched across the couch. He stopped halfway when he suddenly remembered…

"5 'o clock…" His burgundy eyes widened at an image that crossed his mind. A young man stood under the rain as he hugged himself for warmth. "Ciel!" He bolted out the living room towards the door to slip on his shoes. _'It's 5 'o clock already? He's probably soaked in the rain by now!' _He mentally cursed himself for forgetting about the young man.

He snatched the house keys, grabbed his coat and ran through the door in a flash. "I hope he didn't go anywhere," he told himself.

xxXxx

He rubbed his hands before bring it to his cold face. "He isn't here yet. That bastard," he said. "I can't believe he'd leave me here to soak in the rain for hours. I thought…" He blinked away the hot tears from his sapphire eyes. '_Dammit! Just 'cuz he's late doesn't mean you should cry about it!_' He wiped away the drops of water from his cheeks. "I knew I should have just walked home earlier," he murmured.

"Ciel?" Burgundy eyes spotted a little figure curled into a ball under the rain. The pale skin and midnight blue locks confirmed his guess. "Ciel!" He rushed towards the young man's side. He chuckled; happy to see the young man was safe and didn't wander off. Ciel looked at Sebastian with a half-hearted glare. Sebastian felt his heart sink at the sight of the young man. His face was slightly red. '_He was crying._' "Oh, Ciel, I'm s-" A petit hand was brought to his face. "D-don't say anything, Sebastian. If you think this is funny then you've got some sick humour."

"No, Ciel. I'm not making fun of you."

"I don't' care. You have some nerve making me wait here for you for an hour!"

"I didn't mean to make you wait here in the rain. I was busy at home and the time slipped away in an instant."

The young man didn't seem to bother with Sebastian's explanation. He looked away from the raven and hugged himself for warmth. "Ciel, don't be like that. You, of all people, know I don't like upsetting you." He sat beside the young man on the bench and caressed the damp blue locks. "That's why you've grown up so spoiled in my care." Ciel faced him with a cute pout on his face. "I'm not "so spoiled". I always try to make it up to you for all the things you did for me over the years."

Sebastian smiled. A memory flashed before his eyes. He remembered the time Ciel asked him to teach him how to bake just so he could surprise Sebastian with a treat on his birthday. They may have made the kitchen into a mess and managed to get the batter all over themselves but it was still a dear memory.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around Ciel in a tight embrace. "Of course, you do," Sebastian murmured. Ciel blinked at the sudden moment. He slowly shifted onto Sebastian's lap and straddled his hips so their bodies collided better. He wound his arms around Sebastian and cherished the moment.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Sebastian rested his head on the crook of the younger male's neck and planted butterfly kisses on the pale skin. '_He's already cold from the rain. I should make him some hot milk with honey once we get home later,_' he thought.

"I still am." Sebastian looked back at Ciel with wide eyes. "Why so?" "Because you haven't kissed me yet," Ciel said with a smile. Sebastian stifled a chuckle before he caressed the young man's cheek. "Of course. I almost forgot," he said before he planted a soft kiss onto Ciel's lips. Ciel smiled before he licked Sebastian's lips and ask for entrance. Sebastian complied and let the young man have his way in his mouth. Ciel prodded on every nook and cranny of the older man's mouth, letting his senses flood with the man's taste and scent.

He coaxed Sebastian's tongue to play with him. Their tongues swirled and danced in a sensual pace before Sebastian pushed Ciel's hips down onto his own. Ciel moaned at the heat that radiated through the Sebastian's clothed member and seeped onto Ciel's. Sebastian gently bit Ciel's lip and plunged his tongue onto Ciel's sweet cavern. He enjoyed Ciel's taste so much that it was a drug to him.

'_I couldn't get enough of him. He's addicting and I couldn't get enough_'. "M-move," he whispered pass throbbing lips. He let go of Ciel's lips and started to nip and suckle on Ciel's neck as the buttons of Ciel's shirt popped open. He urged him to move his hips with a firm grope on the younger male's ass. Soon enough, they moaned as the delicious course of friction ran through their bodies.

"N-ngh! N-no, not here," Ciel murmured. Sebastian bit down the crook of Ciel's neck, making the younger let out a breathy moan.

"Why?" His thumb brushed on Ciel's perked nipples through his soaked shirt. Ciel bit his lip as a shot of pleasure coursed through his body.

"W-we're in public, bastard. N-ngh…A-and I told you to kiss me. Not devour me in the rain!" He tugged onto Sebastian's inky locks as he felt his lips suck on one of his sensitive nubs.

"'You're so addicting, Ciel. I can't resist it." His hot breath washed over the younger male's chest. Ciel stifled a moan before he cupped Sebastian's face and made him look at him. Sebastian gazed into Ciel's eyes. They were hazed with lust yet they looked at him with love. Ciel's flushed cheeks and red lips throbbing from their kiss made him a delicious sight.

"Sebastian, let's save that "special" moment at home. I won't be mad at you. I promise." He caressed his lover's cheek. "I could never be mad at my love. Whether you leave me in the rain or leave me with this "problem" down here" He pressed his hardened member onto Sebastian's crotch to emphasize his point. "I still couldn't hate you. Silly."

Sebastian smiled and ran his fingers through the young man's dishevelled locks. "You're not the only one with the problem "down there". And I didn't mean too leave you in the rain for an hour and a half like that. I had to… prepare for something special that came up." Sebastian grinned at the thought in his head.

Ciel raised a brow at Sebastian. "What is it then?" "It's nothing. We have to get h-" "It's nothing? Then why would you make me wait so long just for nothing? Tell me what's up Sebastian."

Sebastian released a sigh. "I was planning to do this at home. But since you're only going to protest, I might as well say it."

Sebastian caressed Ciel's back before he spoke. "Ciel, I could never exactly put into words how much I love you. I always made it a point to make you feel well-loved and accepted through the years we've been together. And yet, I feel as though I haven't showed you how truly important you are to me." He stroked Ciel's neck. "I feel as though my world is found in these lovely eyes of yours. You've become my world, my love, my life and my eternity."

Ciel's eyes started to water at the man's words. '_I mean that much to him… _'

"Ciel." He locked eyes with Ciel. Ciel could see the glimmer in his eyes. He saw the love and want he had for the younger male. "Ciel, I would be the happiest man alive if I could spend the rest of our eternity in each other's lives."

Sebastian caressed his lover's face. He smiled sweetly at Ciel as he held his hand with other free hand and caressed it. "Will you marry me, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel was taken away. His tears wouldn't stop. His mouth wanted to say something but where should he start? He felt as though he was in Heaven. And now is the chance to stay there… with his beloved.

He gave a quick nod and giggled as he cried. "Yes. Yes, Sebastian," he said with a giggle afterwards. Sebastian's eyes widened and he couldn't help but take Ciel into a tight embrace. His own tears started to fall.

"He said yes… He said yes. He said yes! Ciel Phantomhive said yes to me!" he exclaimed in his excitement. He felt as though he had found himself in Heaven's arms. In Ciel's arms. He couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time with the euphoria he was experiencing, and Ciel felt the same.

They looked into each other's eyes with love. Sebastian pulled Ciel down to his face and capture his lips in a sweet and romantic kiss, knowing now that they had eternity in each other's embrace.

* * *

_And that ends my first fanfiction. I was half asleep at the time, so excuse me if I wasn't as clear as I should be. Sebastian doesn't have an umbrella, btw. And thank you for reading. I'd love to find out how many have read this through the reviews. As I said, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism helps. And if you'd like me to write more, please say so. And I was suppose to post this yesterday but the internet at home decided to curse me!_


End file.
